Immortal Malec
by YaoiShipper723
Summary: For 53 years Alexander Lightwood had been missing without a trace. When he returns home no one can believe what they see. What happened to him in the time he was gone? Malec Lemons and plenty of fluff.
1. Prolouge

**So this is my first published FanFic ever. please be nice, no flames. i hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own TMI im just playing with the characters for a bit because i love them. A bit of The Immortals Series is involved but no characters, just certain concepts.**

Magnus looked down at the beautiful boy in his arms, looking peaceful with his lips slightly parted in sleep, his black hair a tousled mess. As he watched his blue eyes move behind his closed eyelids, his body moving every now and then in barely noticeable twitches and small but more easily detected ways he found himself resisting the urge to cry. He could hardly believe this was real and not one of the many dreams he'd had in the last fifty-three years. And yet, after all that time the beautiful angel currently dreaming in his arms still looked the same as he had all those years ago.

Barely three hours ago he had been sitting on his worn out black couch, an item that he would not ordinarily have even allowed to enter his normally colorful loft. He had, however, lost the ability to care about how his home was decorated and even how he himself looked. At the time he'd been wearing an extremely unflattering pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt that had clearly been in his possession far too long, sitting on the aforementioned couch, staring at the TV that was playing some sitcom he had no particular interest in and allowing silent tears to flow down his cheeks in the privacy of his own home. Even after all that time his heart had still ached so terribly he could hardly stand it, made worse by the fact today was the anniversary of his loves disappearance. It simply proved just how much his young love had been ingrained in his heart. More so than anyone else he had ever loved.

His misery was finally at an end in the most unexpected way and he wouldn't wish it any different. There were certainly still things to discuss, questions to be asked. They could wait till morning. For now, Magnus was content with curling up under the covers with the sweet object of his affections. Content to take in the sight of him, relaxed in sleep and dreaming with a small smile gracing his adorable pale pink lips and surrounded by a scent that uniquely belonged to him, he resigned himself to the waves of sleep softly rolling over him.

As he kissed his love's forehead, making him snuggle further into his chest, and closed his eyes he thought to himself that he'd never have to be lonely again. Never have to feel the pain that had plagued him for so many years. He now had an eternity to spend with the love of his life and he wouldn't waste a minute of it. He would ensure his angel never regretted becoming an Immortal Child. He would keep him happy as long as they both lived. He was Magnus' one and only now and forever. His darling.

His Alexander Lightwood.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is the first lemon of this story. There will be quite a few others, but possibly not for a while. I cant predict how long this story will be but i have a feeling it will be quite long. Thank you to all who reviewed. Feel free to message me any questions you may have and I'll do my best to answer. If there's something you'd like to see between these two, let me know and I'll try to work it into this or another story.**

 **I'm my own beta at the moment so if you see any mistakes for me to fix please let me know.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TMI, Miss. Cassie does. I also do not own The Immortals series from which i have taken certain concepts of this story that you will see later on.**

Fifty-three years earlier

Magnus Bane was redecorating the loft, as he typically did at least once a month if not more. He liked to keep things interesting. He swapped the purple leather couch and chair out for sky blue ones with cushions so plush you would sink right into them. His coffee table and side tables were switched from a dark mahogany to a milky white birch that assisted in brightening up the room. He even change the wall color to a light purple and switched the dark hardwood floors for a cream colored carpet you could bury your toes in.

Satisfied with the living room, he moved to redecorate the kitchen when Alec walked through the door, Chairman Meow bolted out from his place in one of the spare bedrooms to rub against his legs in greeting and beg for an ear scratch. Alec laughed and picked him up, giving the cat what he wanted and causing him to purr in delight. Magnus was unable to help the smile that came naturally to his lips any time he saw his beautiful shadowhunter and walked over to greet him with a kiss.

Alec walked over to the chair and dropped Chairman unceremoniously onto it. He received a glare from the disgruntled cat before moving over to the couch and dropping himself onto it in much the same manner as he'd dropped the little tabby. Magnus followed him over and sat beside him, taking his hand and wondering why Alec seemed far away, as if off in his own mind.

As he inspected him, Magnus noticed that something was different about him. He looked closer and noticed that the defensive rune on the side of his neck, the only one visible to him with Alec's long sleeved shirt covering the rest, was faded as though it was burning out. He frowned at that. The defensive rune was a permanent one, so it should never fade even in the slightest. He reached a hand out to run his fingers over it and Alec closed his eyes and sighed at the touch, leaning into Magnus. He put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer. As Alec snuggled further into his chest, he led him to lay down on the soft couch, letting the weight of Alec's body rest on top if his own and holding him close.

He wasn't sure how long they lay like that, but he wasn't complaining in the slightest. It was times like these he most enjoyed with his sweet angel. He held Alec close every chance he got, knowing he only had precious few years with him.

Just as he was thinking Alec had fallen asleep he stirred, moving to bury his face in Magnus' neck and moving his arms from Magnus' chest to his sides, slipping his fingers under his shirt and moving them back to his chest. He began placing small kisses along his collar bone up to the side of his throat while his hands roamed the skin under the tight silver mesh top he was wearing. Magnus tilted his head to give Alec better access and ran his hands down his back, running his fingers along the small strip of skin exposed between the hem of his plain black shirt and faded jeans. As Alec bit, licked, and sucked a path between his collar bone and the sensitive spot just behind his ear, he moved his hands even further down. He ran his hands over his boyfriends firm rear, massaging it for a moment, then continuing down to the backs of his thighs, pulling to move him so he was straddling Magnus' lap.

Alec pushed his hands further up underneath the thin material of his shirt, running his fingers over Magnus' nipples as he did so, pushing it up until he could get it up and over his head and toss it to the floor. Alec then removed his own shirt, tossing it onto the floor to join the mesh top. Magnus took in the view, his eyes roaming over his exposed torso, and frowned. All of Alec's runes were in much the same state as the one on his neck, both the permanent ones and the temporary. Before he could comment on it, Alec leaned forward and captured his lips, his hands going down to Magnus' skin tight leather pants and running over the bulge there.

Magnus moaned and shifted, flipping them over gently so Alec was laying down beneath him, resting himself between his parted legs. He ground his hips down and earned a moan from Alec, taking the opportunity to slip his tongue between his parted lips. He ran his hands down Alec's bare chest, stopping at his nipples and tweaking them between his fingers. Alec moaned loudly once again and Magnus shifted his attention down to the side of his neck, where the defensive rune, looking slightly more faded that it had when he'd last inspected it, was located. He ran his tongue along the dark lines and bit down, earning a breathy gasp from the flushed shadowhunter. He moved further down, licking, sucking, and biting at the pale flesh, leaving small love bites and barely-there hickeys. He reached an erect nipple and wrapped his lips around it, sucking at it and grazing it with his teeth, making his blue eyed angel writhe beneath him.

Alec bucked his hips and Magnus moved his hands down to his belt, quickly unbuckling it and moving to undo the button and zipper. He then slipped his hand into the jeans and rubbed at Alec's half erect member through his boxers, causing him to buck into his hand to gain more friction. He slipped his other hand into the waistband and pulled them down, slipping the jeans off Alec and onto the floor, removing his socks and shoes at the same time, leaving him in only his boxers, his straining erection tenting them and leaving a small drop of moisture at the tip.

Magnus licked his lips before descending on it, sucking the tip through the boxers. Alec cried out and his hands flew into Magnus' spiked hair, yanking on it hard enough to hurt anyone else, making Magnus moan around him. He pulled away to yank his boxers off and once again took the shadowhunter's erection into his mouth, this time taking it down to the base and moving back up. Alec cried out once again and attempted to get himself further into him warm mouth. Magnus put his hands on his hips, effectively holding him down while he licked and sucked at his treat.

A tug on his hair made Magnus look up. Alec's cheeks were flushed, his blue eyes glassy and half lidded as he beckoned Magnus to move up and kiss him. And he did just that, capturing his angels lips and slipping his tongue into his mouth yet again, setting about exploring the warm moist cavern. Alec's hands moved to his pants yet again, this time undoing them and slipping his hand inside to find Magnus hard and leaking precum. He ran his hand along the length, earning a moan, before Magnus pulled his hand out and stood, pulling Alec up with him and picking him up bridal style, carrying him to their bedroom.

He deposited him on the bed and made sure he was watching before he slowly removed his own pants, peeling them off slowly as Alec licked his lips hungrily. He climbed onto the bed, hovering above Alec and connecting their lips once more. Alec wrapped his legs around his waist and ground his hips up into Magnus', brushing their bare erections together and they both let out a moan. Magnus ground back and moved his lips to Alec's neck, sucking on his pulse point and leaving a livid mark.

He pulled back and inspected his handiwork, taking the opportunity to take another look at the runes that littered the pale skin of his shadowhunter. They were fading fast, but before he could inspect too closely Alec wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled him back down for another kiss, moving a hand between them to position Magnus at his tight entrance. Magnus had enough clarity to snap his fingers and lube himself up before slowly pushing his way in.

Alec threw is head back and cried out as Magnus moaned at the sensation of his erection being surrounded by the tight heat of Alec. Once he was fully inside he paused, giving Alec a chance to adjust, but it was only a few seconds before Alec urged him to move. He pulled out and thrust back in gently, wanting this to last. Whatever was wrong with Alec, Magnus could sense that he didn't just want to have sex. He wanted Magnus to make love to him. To be gentle and show him just how much he was loved.

They kissed as Magnus thrust at a steady pace, Alec returning every movement and panting into his mouth. Neither knew how long the went on like that, but when Alec urged him to move faster, he obliged, hitting Alec's sweet spot dead on each time. He knew they wouldn't last much longer when Alec began moaning louder, urging him to go faster, harder, breaths coming out in harsh pants. He ran a hand down Alec's sides lightly and grasped his erection, moving his hand at the same pace as his thrusts.

They broke their kiss and Alec cried out louder than before as he came, his walls clenching around Magnus as he did and causing him to slip over the edge he'd been clinging to. He buried his head in Alec's shoulder as his orgasm wracked his body. When he had ridden out the last of it, he peppered Alec's shoulder with small kisses, listening to him pant as he tried to catch his breath.

He pulled back and snapped his fingers, simultaneously cleaning them up and covering them with a blanket. He rolled onto his side and pulled Alec to him. Alec curled up against him and buried his face in his chest. Magnus rested his chin on Alec's head and and ran one hand through his hair, the other lightly rubbing Alec's back, wondering how to ask him what was wrong and why his marks were fading.

Before he could come up with a good way to begin the conversation, he heard a quiet snore come from the young angel and knew he had fallen asleep. He closed his eyes and held Alec tight, thinking the conversation could wait until morning. Before he fell asleep, he thought he heard Alec whisper an I love you, but he couldn't be sure, so he simply kissed the top of his head and fell asleep with his arms wrapped tight around his shadowhunter.

When Magnus woke in the morning to the small strip of sunlight streaming in the window, Alec was nowhere to be found.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed my story. I'm glad you all like it. So here's the chapter that explains part of what happened to Alec. There's a bit of smut but no real lemons. Plenty of love between our adorable shadowhunter and his warlock. Enjoy ^.^**

 **(Also, for those of you who haven't read The Immortals series i recommend you do. Not because of the parts it plays in this fic, but because they're really good books.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TMI, does. I'm just playing with a few of her characters because I love them. I also do not own The Immortals series. That is owned by Alyson Noel, I've just taken a few of her concepts.**

What happened to Alec

Alec's blue eyes fluttered open as the early morning sunlight streamed through the window. He looked at the clock, noting that it was six in the morning. He glanced over at Magnus, still fast asleep on his stomach with his arms wrapped around a pillow, his mouth hanging open and his hair sticking up at odd angles. Alec sidled himself over to him and, moving a stray strand of hair out of his face, kissed his cheek. He didn't stir and Alec knew it would be a while before he woke anyways. Magnus was notorious for sleeping in.

Alec decided to get up and shower, shivering as he slipped out from under the covers, and tiptoed to the bathroom so as not to disturb his warlock. He turned on the water, waited for it to warm up, and since he wasn't wearing any clothes anyhow, climbed right in and sighed as the warm water ran over his chilled flesh.

As he was washing, his mind wandered back to the night before and he rubbed his lower back where he was still a little sore. Magnus had been rougher with him than usual but he certainly hadn't been complaining. It had been amazing, having Magnus bend him over the kitchen counter in the heat of the moment and just take him. They had never done anything like that before but it had been exciting. Even now, as he relived the moment in his mind, his nether regions were responding. His hand wandered down to grasp himself and he moaned as he stroked, Magnus at the forefront of his mind. He jumped when the glass door of the shower was opened, blushing when he saw the man he'd just been fantasizing about had caught him in a very compromising position.

"Good morning darling. Having fun without me I see." Magnus said, smirking, as he stepped into the shower and replaced Alec's hand with his own. "Let me help you with that beautiful."

Alec moaned and connected his lips to Magnus', wrapping his hand around the warlock's half hard member to return the favor. They kissed as they stroked each other lovingly, tongues tangling together in passion. They didn't last long and as they came they called out each others names. Alec rested his head on Magnus' shoulder as he slowly came down from his orgasm, feeling the warlock pepper kisses along the side of his neck. When they had both recovered they washed each other, sharing small loving kisses in between and spraying each other playfully with the removable shower hose.

"I love you." Alec said to Magnus, looking into his green-gold cat eyes as Magnus caught him around the waist and pulled him close.

"I love you too darling." he replied, kissing Alec once more. "Are you going out with Jace and Isabelle today?"

"Yeah, I'm supposed to meet them at the Institute at eight." he said, nodding and hoping he sounded truthful. Alec knew he was a terrible liar.

"Well, then we'd better get you dry and dressed before I take advantage of you again." Magnus said with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

He reached around to shut off the water and got out, grabbing a towel for himself and wrapping it around his waist before holding one up for Alec. He wrapped it around his boyfriends waist and grabbed another small towel, taking it to Alec's hair and drying it, then ran it down his neck and chest, drying him off. He knelt down and started drying his legs off, moving from his feet up. He grabbed Magnus by his still dripping hair and pulled him up for a kiss.

"I can be a little late." he said, walking towards the bedroom, purposefully swaying his hips and letting the towel slowly slip from his waist. He looked back to see Magnus standing where he'd left him, an obvious tent under his thin towel. "Coming?" He said, raising an eyebrow at his apparently shell-shocked boyfriend.

"Not yet." Magnus replied, smirking, and quickly walked towards Alec who bolted to the next room, making Magnus chase him throughout the small loft before he cornered him and made love to him until well past eight.

"I'll see you when you get home darling. I love you." Magnus said, kissing his shadowhunter one last time.

"I love you too Magnus." Alec said, returning the kiss and walking out the door. It was nine-thirty already, well past when he had wanted to leave, but it had been well worth it. It was just a good thing he didn't actually have to meet his sister and parabatai.

He headed down the steps and walked down the street in the opposite direction of the Institute. He felt bad about lying to Magnus, but if he'd known Alec planned to hunt on his own he would have insisted on going with him, and Alec liked hunting by himself. When he hunted alone he didn't have to worry about anyone else, he could focus on whatever it was he was fighting, and he wouldn't take on anything he couldn't handle. It wasn't that he didn't also enjoy hunting with his siblings, he enjoyed it very much, he just wanted to hunt by himself on occasion. It was a good way to clear his head.

He headed down to a section of the city where there were a few abandoned warehouses. They were ideal places for demons to hide until dark fell and they could emerge and wreak havoc. He took out his sensor and went around the first building, picking up nothing on the small device. He went around three more of the large, empty, buildings before finally getting a result on the fifth one. The rotting smell that carried on the wind was further confirmation that there were probably a few demons here.

Alec walked around the building to one of the doors and pulled a seraph blade from his weapons belt. He tried the door and, when it wouldn't budge, grabbed his stele and drew an open rune on it. It opened easily this time and Alec slipped inside, shutting the door quietly behind him and taking in his surroundings. The building itself was huge and open, nearly empty but for the few metal barrels bunched in small groups at random places. The floor was dirty and dusty as were the walls and the ceiling made of glass, not typical for a warehouse, was so filthy it may as well have been a metal roof.

"Uriel." Alec named the blade as he slowly and quietly crept along the wall, keeping his eyes peeled for any sign of whatever demons were currently inhabiting the place. The scent of death was even stronger inside and he had to fight the urge to gag. The stink of demons always seemed stuck to his gear and he would need yet another shower to get it off his skin and out of his hair when he got home later that night.

When he had walked the length of the wall and still hadn't seen anything, he decided to creep further into the room. When he'd gone a few feet into the room, alert for any movement, a smokey form shot out at him from behind one of the rusted metal barrels, its burning yellow eyes trained on the shadowhunter. He lashed out at it and efficiently killed it with a single blow. Iblis demons werent the smartest; however, knowing they always came in large groups, Alec bolted for the door. There was no way he would survive a whole group of Iblis demons on his own.

As he reached the halfway point, three more of them appeared in front of him. He turned, thinking he could get around them and still make his getaway, and ran into four more. Now his heart was racing. He was surrounded and there were more headed his way. He braced himself and lashed out at the nearest demon, slashing it through and getting splattered with the burning ichor.

He lashed out at them one after the other, more replacing the ones he successfully killed. He didn't know how many he had killed when one of them finally got a hold of him, teeth and claws that seemed impossible for it to have with its smokey form gnashing at him anywhere it could reach. More of them descended on him and he killed off a few more before one knocked his bade out of his hand. He could feel their venom running through his veins, burning him from the inside while the ichor that now covered him burned from the outside.

'I shouldn't have come alone.' he thought dejectedly as he continued to try and fight the mass of demons off. He knew there was no use in it. He was losing too much blood and his limbs were growing weak and numb, his vision going black around the edges as he fought to stay awake.

Before he lost consciousness the glass ceiling above him was smashed open, the sunlight falling directly on him along with a few shards of the dirty glass. The Iblis demons in its path burned away, the survivors shrinking into the shadows as someone dropped down from the high ceiling to kneel over Alec. He felt the stranger lift his head and hold something to his lips. Without the strength to resist, and the knowledge in the back of his mind that it could very well be poison, he drank the few sips that were poured into his mouth. He cracked his eyes open far as he could to see a bottle of strange red liquid being pulled away from him. It had a strange, bitter, taste to it and as the darkness closed in on his vision, he found himself wondering if the person leaning over him had saved his life or killed him.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry this update took so long, had a bit of writer's block but I got over it. Thank you for the lovely reviews to those who did. To those who didn't thank you for the follows and favorites, I would love to hear what you think, don't be shy. If anyone sees any mistakes that need fixed please let me know. I don't have a beta just yet. You wont get to find out what happened to our darling Alec just yet. This chapter is all Magnus and the others, sorry. I hope you enjoy.**

 **(For those of you who haven't read The Immortals series i recommend you do. Not because of the parts it plays in this fic, but because they're really good books.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TMI, does. I'm just playing with a few of her characters because I love them. I also do not own The Immortals series. That is owned by Alyson Noel, I've just taken a few of her concepts.**

The Search

When Magnus woke that morning to find that Alec wasn't in bed, he had assumed he was still somewhere in the apartment. He went about his usual morning routine, using the bathroom and getting dressed, fixing his hair and makeup to match his outfit before going in search of his boyfriend. He was eager to ask him about his marks and what exactly had happened yesterday, but as he searched the small loft, there was no sign of his blue eyes beauty.

Magnus frowned and went back to the bedroom, grabbing his phone off the charger, thinking Alec may have simply gone off once again with his siblings and let Magnus sleep. It wouldn't be the first time he had done so and it stood to reason seeing as it was just past noon. Alec almost never slept past nine at the latest, unless they had been up all night making love to each other.

He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and hit the speed dial for Alec which was, of course, number one. It rang a few times, went straight to voice mail, and Magnus hung up after leaving a quick message for Alec to call him back. He decided to take a quick shower and get dressed, hoping he would have a message from Alec waiting for him when he got out. After doing his hair and makeup, according to his outfit for the day of course, he checked his phone. Seeing there were no messages or missed calls, he tried Alec once more. When he got the voice mail again he began to worry. Scrolling through his contacts, he found Izzy's number and pressed call. She picked up after two rings.

"Hey Magnus, whats up?" She answered casually.

"Hey, is Alec with you?" Magnus asked nervously, getting straight to the point. He wanted to know where his boyfriend was and that he was alright.

"No, we're all at Taki's for lunch. We haven't seen him at all today. Actually, I haven't seen him for a few days." she replied, not seeming concerned for her older brother.

"A few days? He said he was going hunting with you and Jace yesterday." He told her, confused.

"We didn't go hunting yesterday. He may have gone on his own." She said, finally seeming worried. "Did he not come home last night?"

"No, he did..." He hesitated before telling him the rest but decided it was best they knew everything. "He was acting strange, like he had something on his mind, but that's not what has me worried. His marks were fading, all of them...including the permanent ones." He heard her talking to the others in the background, relaying the information before replying.

"No one has seen him in at least three days. Jace said he felt something odd in their bond yesterday but it was only for a few minutes and then it was back to normal. When he called, Alec was fine."

"Did Alec tell him what he had been doing?" He asked.

"No, Jace didn't ask."

Magnus thought for a second. If Alec's runes were fading or gone, including his parabatai, then perhaps Jace's parabatai rune faded along with it.

"Tell Jace to check his parabatai rune." Magnus told her. "If Alec's was fading, maybe his did too."

He heard her relaying the message to Jace, and then heard her gasp.

"Its gone!" she exclaimed. "There's no scar or anything. Its just gone...like it was never there. Magnus, what the hell happened yesterday?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. You all need to get over here as soon as you can." He said before hanging up, not even waiting for a reply. He knew they would hurry over now that he'd raised their alarms.

He paced back and forth in front of the couch, thinking back to the night before and what he'd seen. Alec's marks had faded so much over the course of about two hours that they had surely been gone by morning. He had never even gotten the chance to ask him about it seeing as he had been thoroughly distracted.

Magnus mentally berated himself. Of course he had been distracted, that's what Alec had wanted. He didn't want questions asked and he made sure they weren' thought for a moment that perhaps Alec had been saying goodbye last night, but quickly put it out of his mind when it brought tears to his eyes. He went to the chair and picked up Chairman Meow, sitting where the tabby had been, stroking the cat's soft fur as his mind raced to figure out what could possibly have happened the previous day.

"Alec wouldn't leave me." He said to the feline purring in his lap. "I'm probably over-reacting. He'll be back tonight and tell me what happened yesterday and we'll figure everything out right?"

He was saved from waiting fro an answer that would never come by the buzzer going off and he quickly got up, Chairman falling to the floor with a hiss and running into the bedroom, pushing the button to admit the shadowhunters. They burst through the door a moment later, looking as though they had run the entire way. Jace, Clary, Isabelle, and Simon, the newest of the shadowhunters since he had successfully ascended, all stood in his doorway looking at him as though he had the answers to their questions. Jace was the first to speak up.

"Track him. Get something of his and track him. Now." he demanded of the warlock.

Magnus sighed, wondering why he hadn't thought of tracking before, and went into their bedroom, grabbing one of Alec's favorite sweaters. He took it back out to the living room and Jace immediately snatched it out of his hands, taking out his stele and drawing the tracking rune on the back of his hand.

"You do realize i can just as easily track him right? Being a warlock and all." Magnus said sarcastically, trying to disguise the fact that he was panicking just a little.

"You could, but so can I." Jace replied simply, closing his eyes, a look of intense concentration on his face. After a few minutes Jace growled and threw the sweater over the back of the couch.

"Nothing. I can tell hes alive but I can't see where he is or if he's alright." Jace said in a huff, throwing himself own on the couch and putting his head in his hands.

Now Magnus was definitely panicking. It was a relief to know Alec was still alive, but not knowing where he was tore at Magnus' heart. His chest felt tight and it took all of his self control not to cry in front of the others. No one but Alec could possibly stir this much emotion in him. He loved him more than anyone he'd ever known and he would do everything possible to get him back.

"Well, if tracking isn't going to work were just going to have to go out and search for him." Clary said, speaking up for the first time. She sat down next to Jace, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder and looked at Magnus. "We'll do everything possible to get him back."

"Damn right we will!" Isabelle said, going over to sit on Jace's other side.

Magnus wandered around Brooklyn, looking down every alley and in every abandoned building he came across. He and the others had split up to cover more ground and, being that there was an uneven number of them, someone was bound to end up going off by themselves. Magnus had decided it would be him. He was a warlock, he could handle himself.

After a few hours not having seen any sign of Alec, Magnus tried calling him again. This time, it didn't even ring, it went straight to voice mail. As he listened to Alec's voice telling him to leave a message, he started to think of what he would do if those recorded words were the last thing he heard of his shadowhunter. What would he do if he never saw his angel's beautiful blue eyes again? If he never got to hold his darling Alexander in his arms again?

When he felt a warm wetness on his face he reached a hand up and wiped it away, frustrated with himself. He couldn't have those thoughts, couldn't afford to, because they would fins Alec and everything would be alright. he had to believe everything was going to turn out OK, because if he didn't he would break. He couldn't afford to break. Not now, when Alec needed him.

When darkness finally fell Magnus texted the others to meet back at his loft and, pointing himself homewards, prayed that perhaps Alec would be there when he arrived.

Alec had not been home when Magnus arrived. The others go there shortly after him and had nothing to report. No one had found any sign of him and, with the late hour, agreed to search again tomorrow. Magnus gave each couple a room to stay in and went to his own room, laying in bed the entire night but never getting any sleep.

They searched for a few days before alerting Maryse and Robert Lightwood, who in turn alerted the Clave. The search then spread over the next few months to being over the entire world. Though they weren't searching for the same reason Magnus and the New York Institute shadowhunters were. They simply wanted to know why the runes had faded and why Jace no longer had his parabatai rune. If it weren't for the mysterious circumstances Magnus doubted it would have ever gone further that the boundaries of New York City, not that he wouldn't have scoured the globe himself for his Blue Eyes.

After two years everything calmed down in the worst way. People stopped looking, counted him as dead even, regardless of the fact that any tracking method turned out saying he was indeed alive. Soon it was back to being just the five of them. They searched for five more years before it became too much. They didn't stop looking for him around every corner, but their hope that he was alright was dwindling.

Magnus was at a loss for what to do now. He tried calling and texting Alec every day. His phone was still working, that much was clear. He still spent the days he didn't have clients searching everywhere he may not have checked yet, but he was running out of options and starting to think that maybe Alec didn't want to be found. That thought alone was enough to turn Magnus Bane into someone even he himself didn't recognize, and everyone feared it was a permanent change.


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: OK, so this one took a while to write, but we get to see a bit of what Alec is going through. Still no beta so please let me know if you spot any mistakes so i can fix them. I hope you all like it and if there is anything in particular you would like to see, please let me know and i will work it into either this or another fan fic. So you all know i also ship Drarry and Sasunaru. There are a few others but these three are my main pairings.**

 **(For those of you who haven't read The Immortals series i recommend you do. Not because of the parts it plays in this fic, but because they're really good books.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TMI, does. I'm just playing with a few of her characters because I love them. I also do not own The Immortals series. That is owned by Alyson Noel, I've just taken a few of her concepts and embellished a few of them, though most of them are on point according to her books.**

The Start of Eternity

Alec woke slowly, not opening his eyes just yet, hoping it had all been a dream and Magnus was laying over on his side of the bed cuddling a pillow. Keeping the lids closed over his brilliant blue eyes he tentatively reached a hand over and found another curled up on the blanket, the owner of it clearly asleep. He gave a sigh of relief before before opening his eyes, only to quickly withdraw his hand when he saw the hand didn't belong to Magnus.

The boy was sitting on a chair by the side of the bed, his head resting on one arm at the edge of the mattress, the other arm was straight out in front of him palm up, the hand Alec had felt. He studied him as the boy slept, grateful he hadn't awakened when Alec touched his hand. He was handsome with his almost blackish red hair and slightly tanned skin, his face almost boyish, like he wasn't any more than sixteen if that. It was hard to tell with him sitting down, but he didn't seem very tall. Maybe no more than 5'5". However, he was slim and slightly muscular. Alec wondered if he had been the one to save him from the demons.

It was then he registered that he didn't feel any pain. Thinking back on his injuries he shouldn't have been able to move without feeling throbs of pain everywhere. He slowly sat up, testing every part of his body for pain and looking for any bandages that might signal he'd been injured, and found that there wasn't even so much as a new scar from all that had occurred. He vaguely wondered how long he had been asleep before he realized exactly how bad he needed to find a bathroom.

He blushed even though the only person around to see was sleeping and looked around the room. It was like the infirmary at the Institute but smaller, only six beds with curtains that could be drawn for privacy. He spotted a bathroom and carefully got out of the bed, the boy resting on the edge not stirring, and tiptoed his way over to it, closing the door quietly behind him. After relieving himself he stood in front of the mirror and looked for any sign, other than the fact he was not home with Magnus, that his battle with the horde of Iblis demons had not been a dream and noticed something was indeed off. As he looked closer he noted that, while he had no new wounds or scars from the near deadly fight, there were scars that should have been there that were either much more faded than normal or gone entirely.

Now determined to find out exactly what had happened, Alec strode out of the bathroom and towards his bed before stopping short. The dark haired boy that had been sleeping at the edge was gone, the chair abandoned at the bedside. He jumped when he heard the bathroom door, left open when he had made his exit, and turned on his heel, years of shadowhunter training kicking in immediately as he went into a fighting stance. The boy was standing there, holding his hands up in surrender, a small smile on his face and clearly trying to present himself as harmless.

"Who are you?" Alec asked quickly, not dropping his stance just yet.

"My name is Andrei. What is yours?" The boy, Andrei, replied to him in a quiet voice.

Alec hesitated before saying, "Alec. Where am I? What happened?"

"You are in a place we call the Sanctuary, a place much like your shadowhunter Institutes, where Immortal Children like me can come for safety and to train with their powers without risk. I was out searching for people who may need my help when I heard the commotion from the warehouse. When I got there you were nearly dead. We don't come across many shadowhunters needing our assistance, you're all extremely self sufficient and talented at what you do, however the ones we do find we typically don't give the Elixir. Under any other circumstance we would have returned you to one of your Institutes so others like you could heal you, but you were so close to death there was no chance of that." Andrei said this all as if it were rehearsed, each sentence leaving Alec with more questions and set his heart racing.

"What are you trying to pull? Shadowhunters know of every sort of Downworlder there is, i definitely would have heard about something called an Immortal Child. What about this Elixir? What is it and why don't i have any injuries from those demons? If I was nearly dead when u found me then I should be covered in wounds." Alec said all this in a rush, wanting to understand exactly what Andrei was saying.

"I assure you this is no trick. Shadowhunters do not know of our existence. In fact, no one does, the Downworlders and mundanes have no idea about us either. The Elixir is what gives us our immortality and skills. We have to drink it every day, but we must be careful how much we consume. I have seen new Immortals become addicted to the Elixir until no amount can satisfy their need. When this happens they go insane and die, though luckily that rarely happens. It is typical for the one who gave them the Elixir in the first place to train them to control their talents. As such, it will be my job to train you. We can begin immediately if you..." Alec cut Andrei short.

"Your job to train me!? For what?" He asked of the supposed Immortal Child in front of him, not wanting to believe that he could be the same as him now, no longer a shadowhunter.

"For your new life as an Immortal Child my dear Alec. I know it is a lot to take in and there is much more for me to tell you. The most unfortunate part is that you will need to leave your friends and family behind. We cannot risk exposing ourselves now when we have been hiding so well for so very long." He explained, a sad look now gracing his delicate features and Alec vaguely registered that his eyes were a bright, surreal green.

When Alec finally was able to speak, he said, "What if I refuse to leave them all behind? I have so many people I love. My brother and sister, my friends...Magnus." His voice broke on the warlock's name, his heart feeling as though it were shattering just thinking of never seeing his love again.

"I'm afraid we cannot let you leave here. We will not kill you, but without the Elixir it will not be long before you die. As I said, you cannot go without it now. It is your life source. It is what saved your life and will give you all of eternity with powers even a warlock does not have and I will teach you every one of them, but you must stay here with us. A newborn Immortal Child can be dangerous at first, your powers will be sporadic and it will take a while to teach you but I have a feeling you will pick up on it all quickly." Andrei was now right in front of Alec, looking into his blue eyes with a look of pure kindness in his own green ones.

Alec wasn't sure how he felt with a million thoughts flying through his mind. He was an Immortal Child now. The immortal part was what hit him most. The fact that he had been a mortal while Magnus was immortal had been the third person in their relationship for so long, and now it didn't have to be. He and Magnus could be together forever, except Andrei was telling him he'd have to leave his warlock behind.

"If I agree not to say a word about this..." Alec hesitated, terrified the answer to his question would be a firm no. "Could I at least go and say goodbye to Magnus?"

"You love him?" Andrei asked simply.

"Yes," Alec replied, tears forming in his eyes despite himself, "more than anything." The Immortal Child before him looked thoughtful for a moment before looking Alec in the eyes once more and answering.

"Yes I think that could be arranged. Though it will have to be tonight and you will have to leave before he wakes in the morning. Your runes are already fading, they will be gone by dawn."

"My runes..." Alec started, looking down and gasping. It was barely noticeable, but seeing them every day he could tell they were fading. Every last one was a dark gray instead of black.

"Angel runes are not harmful to us, we simply absorb them with almost no side effects. That's what your body is doing right now, but your so new to the elixir it will take a few hours. It is already ten at night. If you want to go see your boyfriend you will need to go soon. I can put a temporary block on your powers so you wont accidentally harm him and tomorrow morning we can begin your training, starting with teaching you precisely what your powers are." There was some hesitation before Andrei continued. "You do realize i am not trying to hurt you? I have been through what you are about to experience, leaving everything behind. It is not easy but it is for the safety of the ones you love."

Alec thought about that for a moment. If there was a chance he could be dangerous to be around then he would do as Andrei said and stay away from his siblings, from Magnus. Something about this boy made Alec trust him. He seemed so honest and truly concerned for him, sorry that Alec had to go through this. He had spent his entire life protecting his siblings and he would do anything to ensure Magnus' safety. The thought that he could hurt the man he loved made his mind up for him.

"OK, put up the block and I'll go see him and be back by morning. I wont say a word to him about any of this. If he got hurt because of me..." Alec couldn't finish the sentence. The possibility of it hurt enough.

"Your head may hurt for a moment, but I promise it will subside." Andrei said softly as he put his hands on Alec's temples.

Alec scrunched his eyes as the pain began. It got steadily stronger, feeling as though there was a brick wall being thrown together in his mind. It was over quickly and Andrei withdrew his hands, moving to a table beside the bed Alec hadn't noticed before and picking up a pile of clothes.

"These should fit you. They belong to a friend of mine. Another Immortal Child of course." He said as he placed them on the bed beside Alec.

He wordlessly picked them up and went back into the bathroom to change. The clothes were certainly his style, a plain long-sleeved black shirt, blue jeans that were a little tighter than his own, but fit anyhow, with a belt, boxers, and a pair of socks. When he was dressed and he had smoothed out his hair a bit, he went back out and found his shoes waiting for him on the bed, a note on top of them with a bundle of cash. He walked over and picked up the note.

 _For the taxi there and back. Hope all goes well. See you in the morning._

 _-Andrei_

Alec pocketed the money and made his way out of the infirmary. The building was small and it was easy to find the front door. Alec didn't take in his surroundings as he made his way through the short hallways and outside, stopping only to note the address for when he returned in the morning. He quickly hailed a cab and gave Magnus' address, leaning back on the seat and closing his eyes, holding back tears.

When he arrived he hesitated at the door, absentmindedly playing with the key in his hand. Taking a deep breath he inserted the key and turned it, opening the door slowly and stepping inside. He ascended the stairs and didn't hesitate before opening the door and walking inside. He was afraid if he hesitated he would chicken out and he needed to do this. He needed to be with Magnus one more time before he left for Angel knows how long.

When he walked in and shut the door behind him he was immediately greeted by Chairman Meow, who he immediately picked up and scratched in just the way he knew would make the cat purr in delight. Magnus being Magnus practically skipped over to him and greeted him with a kiss. Alec kissed him back and walked over to the chair, only half noticing that everything in the room was different from this morning, and dropped Chairman onto it. He walked over to the couch and plopped down onto it, Magnus joining him a moment later and taking his hand.

When Magnus put his hand on his neck where his defensive rune was, most likely more faded than when he last saw it, he leaned into him to distract the warlock from inspecting too closely. When Magnus led him to lay down on top of him, he relaxed into the embrace, wondering what he should do next. As he thought about it, he realized he wanted to feel as close to him as possible tonight, so he shifted to pepper kisses along the side of the warlock's throat. When things heated up and clothes were removed, he had to remember to keep the man's golden cat eyes off his runes.

When everything but Magnus' pants were somewhere on the floor, they moved into the bedroom. Watching him remove his last piece of clothing, Alec had to force himself not to cry thinking this could be the last time he ever saw the gorgeous caramel skin of his warlock. As they made love that night, Alec relished every moment of it, embedding every last detail into his memory and in the afterglow, curled up under the covers and tangled in each other, Alec said the only thing he could think of other than goodbye.

"I love you." He whispered so softly he didn't think Magnus could possibly have heard him. He knew he had when Magnus kissed him softly and held him tighter. They both fell asleep shortly after.

When Alec woke early in the morning, Magnus having rolled over at some point in the night, he carefully got out of the bed and gathered his clothes, putting them on with tears streaming down his cheeks. He stood in the bedroom doorway for a moment, watching the man he loved sleep, before walking determinedly out the front door and hailing a taxi, giving the address for the Sanctuary. He wasn't ready to begin this new life without Magnus, but if it was the only way to keep him safe then he was willing to do whatever it took.

Seven years later

Alec had been discreetly watching his siblings and Magnus since the day he left, being sure they never saw him and using his steadily improving powers to escape their sight whenever they got too close. He knew at this point that the Clave had given up on finding him. Had given up five years previous in face. He had been shocked to see that nearly every shadowhunter in the world had been put on the lookout for him and had looked for two years before dismissing it. Yet, even though the Clave had given up, the ones he loved most did not.

The hardest part, however, was not the fact that they still searched for him in the hopes of finding him one day, but seeing what it had all done to his beloved Magnus. The normally happy and confidant warlock had steadily turned into the opposite of himself, becoming secluded and depressed. Instead of glitter, makeup, and skintight pants, his wardrobe had become closer to what Alec typically wore. In face, Alec was sure they were probably his clothes. it tore his heart to see Magnus like this and he wanted nothing more than to go back to him, but he was still in the beginning stages of controlling his powers and he knew it would be a very long time before he could go back home again, before he could be with his magnificent warlock again.


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry for the long break between updates. I wont make excuses, just try to update much faster, but here's your next chapter. I added a little snippet at the end as a small bonus for making you wait so long that reveals a little more about Alec's new powers. Still no beta so please let me know if you spot any mistakes so i can fix them. I hope you all like it and if there is anything in particular you would like to see, please let me know and I will work it into either this or another fan fic. So you all know I also ship Drarry and Sasunaru and Jack and Damien from HON. There are a few others but these are my main pairings. If there are pairings you would like to hear other than these feel free to ask if I know them, if I do I'll work on a story. Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, and especially reviewed my story so far. Please don't be shy, I love hearing what you all have to say.**

 **(For those of you who haven't read The Immortals series i recommend you do. Not because of the parts it plays in this fic, but because they're really good books.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TMI, does. I'm just playing with a few of her characters because I love them. I also do not own The Immortals series. That is owned by Alyson Noel, I've just taken a few of her concepts and embellished a few of them, though most of them are on point according to her books.**

Falling Apart

It had been fifteen years since Alec had left. For Magnus the time seemed to crawl, going by slower than the hundreds of years he had lived. Every day that went by shattered his heart further, though it seemed there was nothing left of it. Every day he performed the tracking spell and confirmed Alec was alive, yet unable to get a location on the blue eyed boy, had him sinking deeper into a depression he felt would surely be the death of him.

Ever since everyone but he and the others had given up the search, the bright, confident, personality Magnus had always carried had faded. If he cared enough to look in a mirror he wouldn't recognize himself. He had bags under his, now dull, gold-green cat eyes and his hair was a tangled mess unless Isabelle took it upon herself to sit him down and comb it out. Instead of his normally vibrant clothes and makeup, he wore clothes much more like Alec's sense of style and his face hadn't seen an ounce of makeup in years. He had thrown his numerous containers of glitter to the floors and walls of the bathroom in a fit of rage eleven years previous when he had returned home from another failed search of the large city, distraught with the idea he may never see his beautiful love again.

The daily searches of the city were the only reason for him to get out of bed in the morning, even if all he did was slip on a pair of sweats and a hoodie, only bothering to shower because Isabelle wouldn't let him out of the loft otherwise. The tracking spell performed each day before their search began revealed, along with the fact that Alec was indeed alive, the not so small detail that he was still in the city. Whatever was blocking the signal to the blue eyed boy was limited, that much was certain.

As Magnus woke to yet another morning without his darling angel by his side he felt the tears already welling in his eyes and, taking a moment to gather what little control he still had over himself, got out of bed and went to shower, knowing any attempt to skip it would not go unnoticed by Izzy. When he emerged, water dropping down his bare chest and the towel just barely hanging around his slim hips, he went straight to the closet and grabbed some of Alec's clothes without even thinking. When he looked at them he realized it was Alec's favorite sweatshirt, littered with holes at the hems, and Magnus' favorite pair of jeans, if only for how low they had always seemed to sit on the shadowhunters hips.

He tossed them on along with a random black shirt and, without bothering to comb his hair, walked out of his bedroom and into the kitchen to place some food in Chairman Meow's bowl. It was amazing he hadn't neglected the cat as much as he had himself and his social life. He couldn't remember the last time he had thrown a party or even the last time he had left his loft for anything other than the daily search. He still occasionally took on clients, mainly shadowhunter ones along with the occasional downworlder and a random mundane thrown in here and there, to continue making an income. Most of it ended up being set aside.

He had no clue how much money he actually had at the moment, but having it gave him hope that when Alec did return he could afford to get him whatever he wanted. He could shower his love with everything imaginable even though Magnus knew Alec well to know for a fact the boy wasn't materialistic in the least. If anything the money would end up being spent on a multitude of weapons but Magnus didn't care. Whatever his darling wanted he would get.

He didn't even glance at the door when he heard it open. He knew it was the four shadowhunters. He had given them a key a few days after Alec vanished so they could come to his loft any time of night or day without worrying about waiting for the warlock to let them up. He snapped up some coffee for them all and carried it out to the living-room area on a silver serving tray. The others had already settled themselves on the furniture, clustered together in quiet conversation that stopped when Magnus walked in.

Clary was the first to spot him, a small smile gracing her lips. Her fiery hair was in a tight bun atop her head, her green eyes showing him the same pity they did every day. She was in a simple pair of jeans and a green hoodie that made her eyes stand out, black boots covering her small feet. Her husband Jace was at her side, his hand holding hers but quickly let go when the warlock entered the room. They all seemed to treat him as though he would break if they showed affection to each other around him, and the sad truth was, he just might. His hair was as golden as ever as were his eyes. He wore a black pair of jeans and a thin gray jacket, left open to show the dark blue shirt he was wearing underneath. It was the same shade as Alec's eyes and when Jace caught him staring at it he quickly realized his mistake and zipped up the jacket.

Simon was on the other side of Clary, black runes swirling along his pale flesh. He had successfully ascended about a year before Alec disappeared and seeing runes on him was still strange. Much like the others he wore jeans a hoodie and boots, the hoodie being a shade of red that matched Clary's hair almost perfectly. He sat nearly as close to Clary as Jace was, being Parabatai Magnus doubted the two even realized they almost always moved in synchronization to one another. Simon had married Isabelle a few years previous and even now, under her large black hoodie, which was probably actually Simon's, the small mound of her belly was visible. She was a little over six months pregnant with their second child but thus far neither pregnancy had kept her from the daily searches.

Clary hadn't paused in her searches either though her and Jace already had three little ones running around, the youngest only eight months old. Being shadowhunters it wasn't hard for them to go out without the children, friends and family always prepared to take the young ones unexpectedly. They brought the children over every once in a while and Magnus would admit it made him smile, if only a little. He could imagine Alec coming home and meeting his Nieces and nephews, but they had to find him first.

He handed out the coffee and conjured up some food, mainly for Izzy's benefit, and ate as much as he could keep down, which wasn't much, knowing if he didn't he wouldn't be much use on he search. When they had all had their fill they filed out the door. They rotated groups daily. Today it would be Jace and Izzy, Simon and Clary, and Magnus would be alone. Somehow he preferred to be alone when he searched but the others insisted on switching it up. The paths were so familiar by now he hardly had to look where he went. They couldn't cover the entire city in a day by far but they had it mapped out where they would go on what day, so Magnus made his way down streets, checking alleys and abandoned buildings.

He was searching for hours when he came across a grouping of warehouses he had not checked through yet. One of the others had perhaps but a pair of fresh eyes might pick up something new. As he picked his way through each one, it was clear they had been neglected for years now. It was pitch black inside each one, though Magnus could tell the ceilings were glass, they were so coated with dirt and grime the light had no way of getting through. There were a few wooden crates and barrels strewn about each one on both the lower floors and the minimal upper spaces.

He was starting to lose hope that there would be any clues around the warehouses when he came across one towards the back of the complex. Something had clearly happened here, though how long ago was anyone's guess. The glass ceiling had been broken through near the middle of the building, shards of glass lay undisturbed around an ominously dark patch on the dirty floor. When Magnus inspected it closer it appeared to be blood, and his suspicion was confirmed when he cast a quick spell to identify it.

The thought crossed his mind that it could be anyone's blood, an unfortunate homeless person or someone who had crossed a gang, but he prepared to perform a spell anyways. He took a necklace out of his pocket, a small pendant he had given Alec for his birthday, and laid it on the floor in the center of the stain. He conjured a few candles and lit them in a circle around the simple sapphire pendant and proceeded to cast the spell. As he concentrated on the simple chant and the Magic flowing through his body he barely noticed the wind picking up around him.

After a few minutes the spell finally revealed to him the identity of the person the blood had belonged to and his worst fear was confirmed. It was Alec's blood, without a doubt, and the thought of that sent him into a panic. With the amount of blood it seemed had been lost, he couldn't see any way for his blue eyed darling to have survived. When he quickly did the tracking spell for the second time that day, it clearly showed him Alec was alive and well, though it still stubbornly refused to reveal his exact location.

As he pulled out his phone to call Jace and the others he felt tears already slipping down his cheeks at the thought that his Alec had been injured this badly and none of them knew about it. He hadn't been there to save him, but it was clear someone had and he was going to find out who. He wasn't going to give up on the hunt for his shadowhunter, even if all he found was a body or a grave.

He shook his head to clear it as the phone began ringing in his ear and he waited to Jace to answer. He couldn't think like that. They would find him and he would be alive and well. They would find him and Magnus would hold him in his arms again soon.

Alec

Little did Magnus know the one they were searching so desperately for was standing above him on one of the many catwalks that crisscrossed the upper level of the warehouse, watching with tears falling down his own pale cheeks. There was nothing he could do for his warlock. It was still too dangerous for the others to be too close to him, as much as he had improved and as quickly as he was learning to control the unique brand of magic now coursing through him, he hadn't mastered nearly enough to return home to the ones he loved. With that in mind he resolved to work harder at his training and closed his eyes, imagining the golden portal before him and, knowing without looking that it had manifested in front of him, stepped through and opened his eyes to the beautiful view of Summerland.


End file.
